Ten Exercises You Can Do At Your Desk
=Ten Exercises You Can Do At Your Desk= Many people have the problem of a very sedentary lifestyle. This frequently stems from having glued-to-the-computer jobs which take a lot of time. Following are 10 ways one may exercise and stretch at one's desk. Some are embarrassing for those who work in a cubical if they are seen by others. Pump and Run Pump both arms over your head for 30 seconds like you're "raising the roof." Then, quickly tap your feet on the floor, as if running through tires, for 30 seconds. Repeat this process for four to six minutes. Disco Fever Stand up and hold onto the desk with one hand. While holding on, twist your waist and other to one direction and straighten out while returning, like you're doing John Travolta's dance from Saturday Night Fever. One difference -- keep your vision focused on the hand in motion, not at your date/camera/wall clock. Do this about ten times, and then switch to the other hand. 5 sets should do it. Hammy Pulling Sit back in a chair, making sure that your lower back is supported as to prevent back pain. Put both your hands under your right knee, palms on the hamstring. Slowly, lift your left leg up, keeping your knee bent toward the chest. Do this 5 times and then repeat, switching legs. Paul Bunyan Stand up. Bring your hands together near your right shoulder, as if you were about to chop wood. Slowly "swing the axe" by straightening (extension of) your elbows and moving your hands toward your left thigh. Then come up to your left shoulder, and swing the ax toward your right thigh. That's one rep. Do it ten times. We're Not Worthy! Sit down, if you're not already. Stick out your legs so that they're straight, at a 45 degree angle to the floor. Raise both your arms above your head, hands together, extending out so that you're as flat as can be. Bending only your back and crunching at your abs, bring your arms as forward as you can and slowly back up to the extended position. 3 sets of 15 reps should be good. George Costanza Get under your desk -- really. Get onto your knees and hold onto the desk with both hands. Place your neck between your arms and while straightening out your back, shoulders, and waist. Then, slowly, squeeze your body downwards. Continue the motion by straightening out your body and bending backwards. 30 Second Rump Squeeze Tighten your butt. Really. Squeeze your "cheeks" together as tightly as you can, and hold for ten seconds. Release. Repeat 10 times. Do this five times a day. The tighter you squeeze, the better results you'll get. Chest Stretch Interlace your fingers behind your back, palms facing in. Raise and straighten your arms, squeezing your shoulder blades together and "opening up" your chest. Fold for five to ten seconds. Repeat five to ten times Seated Crunch Put your feet flat on the floor, and sit up straight. Put your hands and arms, folded, in your lap. Breathe in deep through your nose, "crunching" your upper and lower abs, pushing your lower back against the chair. Hold for a 3 count and relax, breathing out through your mouth. Do 100 -- or until your boss looks at you funny. =External link= *Blog on back pain and losing spondylitis Category:Exercises